


Teenage Dirtbag

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: mischief [3]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	Teenage Dirtbag

Anders hatte den erstaunlichen bequemen Sitz der Businessclass bereits in die Liegeposition gebracht, bevor das Flugzeug überhaupt gestartet war und ignorierte standhaft das angestrengt wirkende Lächeln der Flugbegleiterin. Schließlich kam sie langsam, mit klappernden Hacken durch den engen Gang zu den Zwillingen und beugte sich über Lars, zu Anders, der sich den Fenstersitz erobert hatte. Aber noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, griff Lars nach ihrem Arm und lächelte sie freundlich an, „Gibt es ein Problem?“  
Die Flugbegleiterin erwiderte das Lächeln, „Der Sitz. Er ist nicht in der richtigen Position.“ „Oh, das tut uns aber leid.“, entschuldigte Lars sich mit ernster Miene, „Aber mein Bruder hat es am Rücken. Ein schwerer Unfall, weißt du …?“ „Ein Unfall?“, sie sah misstrauisch zwischen den Zwillingen hin und her und Lars nickte, „Ein ziemlich schwerer.“ Anders musste sich das Grinsen verbeißen, verzog sein Gesicht dann aber zu einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse, als er den Blick der Frau auf sich ruhen fühlte, „Tut sauweh ...“ Um seinen Worten noch mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen, hielt er sich den Rücken und seufzte. „Na gut, wir können wohl mal eine Ausnahme machen ...“, murmelte sie und dann entfernte sich das Klacken der hohen Hacken auch wieder.  
„Du musst wohl weiter den Kranken spielen.“, schmunzelte er und stieß seinen Zwilling in die Seite, aber Anders schloss nur die Augen, „Wird nicht schwer … Es tut wirklich sauweh.“ „Na ja, du bist ja schließlich auch beim Sex aus dem Bett gefallen ...“, kicherte Lars und Anders' Wangen röteten sich und er sah eilig zu ihren Eltern, die auf der anderen Gangseite, einige Reihen vor ihnen ihre Plätze hatten, „Sag es noch lauter, ich glaube Dad und Yvonne haben es noch nicht gehört.“ „Manchmal bist du echt ne Spaßbremse, Anders.“, Lars schüttelte den Kopf, beugte sich dann aber vor und zog etwas aus seinem Rucksack, das er dann seinem Zwilling entgegenhielt, „Omas Schokoplätzchen. Das Letzte.“ „Das Letzte?“, Anders' Augen wurden groß, waren diese speziellen Plätzchen innerhalb der Familie sehr begehrt, „Danke ...“ „Kein Problem.“, Lars griff seinem Zwilling in die Seite, „Reicht ja, wenn einer von uns fett wird.“ „Wow, wie charmant.“, Anders zögerte aber dennoch keine Sekunde, sondern biss herzhaft in das Plätzchen.

Irgendwann während des langen Transatlantikfluges, irgendwo über der endlosen, blauen Wasserfläche, war Anders eingeschlafen und schrak nun atemlos hoch, als jemand seinen Arm griff. Müde und im Halbschlaf schüttelte er die Hand blindlings ab und starrte dann, als es ihm endlich gelang die Augen zu öffnen, in Lars' grinsendes Gesicht. „Lars ...“, murrte er verschlafen und beobachtete wie sein Zwilling den schiefen Zahn in die Unterlippe trieb, „Was ist los? Stürzen wir ab? Oder bekommen wir Alkohol …?“ „Weder noch ...“, Lars' Stimme war ein heiseres Flüstern, aber selbst im gedimmten Licht der Kabine, schienen seine Augen unheilvoll zu funkeln, „Alle schlafen ...“ „Was du nicht sagst ...“, Anders gähnte und fuhr sich durch die Haare, „Ich habe auch geschlafen ...“ „Ich ...“, Lars' Wangen färbten sich rot und er flüsterte noch leiser, „Ich habe ein Problem.“ „Dann ruf die Stewardess ...“, murrte Anders, bereit wieder einzuschlafen, aber Lars grinste nervös, „Das könnte ich … Aber, ich glaube nicht, dass sie mir dabei helfen … sollte. Sonst wirst du noch eifersüchtig ...“ „Du willst …?“, Anders blinzelte erstaunt, „Du hast mich geweckt, weil du NOTGEIL bist?“ Er war unwillkürlich lauter geworden und Lars presste eilig seine Hand auf den Mund seines Zwillings, „Anders, verdammt. Die Leute schlafen! Und ja, ich will jetzt Sex. Mit dir.“ „Gott …“, murmelte Anders hinter der Hand seines Bruders, die Lars nun glücklicherweise auch zurückzog, „Du hast vielleicht nerven ...“ „Das klingt wie ein ja ...“, Lars' Augen funkelten erwartungsvoll und Anders seufzte, „Ja ...“ „Gut.“, der ältere Zwilling nickte, beugte sich zu Anders und küsste ihn, während er von seinem Platz auf Anders' Schoss rutschte.  
„Du hast es echt nötig ...“, kommentierte Anders die deutlich fühlbare Erregung, die er gegen seinen Bauch drücken fühlen könnte, aber Lars vertiefte den Kuss einfach nur. Seine Finger streiften Anders' Schritt und tasteten nach den Knöpfen der weiten Jeans, aber letzten Endes musste er den Kuss doch lösen, um seinen Zwilling so schnell wie möglich von der einengenden Hose zu befreien. Er warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Zwilling und als er kein Zeichen von Unwohlsein oder Bedenken in dessen Miene entdecken konnte, ließ er eine Hand in die offene Hosen gleiten.  
Anders' volle, rote Lippen teilten sich zu einem beinahe lautlosen Stöhnen, aber die blauen Augen waren vollkommen auf seinen Zwilling, auf seinem Schoss fokussiert. „Hier?“, Anders sah in Richtung ihrer Eltern und biss sich fest auf die Lippe, als Lars' lange Finger sich um seinen Schwanz legten und ihn hart streichelten, „Nicht auf die Toilette …? Sie könnten aufwachen ...“ „Mag nicht aufstehen ...“, Lars' verzog schmollend das Gesicht und wirkte, trotz dass er seinen Zwilling gerade zu einem Orgasmus streichelte, vollkommen unschuldig, „Ich will hier! Und jetzt … Ich mag nicht in Toiletten vögeln … Das ist eng … Und da kann ich dich nicht reiten.“ Lars lehnte sich zu Anders und küsste ihn erneut, ließ seine Zunge zwischen die Lippen und in den warmen Mund gleiten, während er Anders' harten Schwanz weiter hart massierte.  
Ein Stöhnen entwich Anders und sofort versteifte er sich und ließ seinen Blick unsicher über die Reihen der schlafenden Passagiere gleiten. Lars schien sich daran nicht zu stören, sondern bewegte sich immer fordernder gegen den angespannten Körper seines Zwillings. Anders' Hand streichelte sanft über Lars' Wange, legte sich auf den Hinterkopf und verkrallte sich in den dunkelblonden Haaren, um den Kuss noch weiter zu vertiefen. „Will dich ...“, die Hand legte sich um die feuchte Spitze, strich mit dem Daumen über die Eichel und folgte dann der rauen Naht, „Jetzt ...“  
Ein Schauer lief durch Anders' Körper und er löste den Kuss vorsichtig, um in Lars' gerötetes Gesicht zu blicken, „Was ist denn mit dir los … Hat dir jemand Viagra in den Drink gemixt?“ Lars lachte rau und seine geschickten Finger befreiten Anders' Schwanz aus den seidenen Shorts und schob mit einem schmollenden Blick Anders' Zeigefinger zwischen seine Lippen, um daran zu lutschen. „Nö … Aber, wir fliegen in die Staaten … Dort sind wir nie alleine … Und du hast so niedlich ausgesehen, als du geschlafen hast … Wie ein kleines, schwarzes Schaf … Ein schnarchendes Schaf ...“ „Ich bin nicht niedlich!“, widersprach Anders sofort, wurde aber gleich wieder abgelenkt, als der nasse Finger nun über seinen heißen Schwanz strich und eine feuchte Spur hinterließ. „Verdammt niedlich.“, Lars küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal und flüsterte heiß in sein Ohr, „Ich möchte mit dir kuscheln … Oder dich in mir haben ...“ Der ältere Zwilling rieb seine Nase an der seines Bruders und hauchte dann einen Kuss auf die Spitze, „Und, deine Nase ist süß ...“  
Halbherzig versuchte Anders seinen Zwilling von sich zu schieben, „Hör auf, ich bin doch kein … niedlicher Welpe … Und, du siehst genauso aus wie ich ...“ „Na gut ...“, Lars' Grinsen wurde teuflisch, „Wie du willst. Dann bist du halt hot as fuck und machst mich tierisch an. Besser?“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, öffnete Lars nun auch seine Jeans und schaffte es auch irgendwie sie abzustreifen, so dass sie auf dem Boden zu liegen kam. Schwer atmend sah Lars auf seinen Zwilling herunter und genoss den Anblick seines halbnackten Zwillings, dessen harter Schwanz sich ihm aus einem Nest von blonden Haaren entgegen reckte.  
Anders' Augen weiteten sich, als sein Blick über die Gestalt seines halb nackten Zwillings wanderte und schließlich an Lars' Erregung, die sich deutlich gegen den dünnen Stoff von Lars' Hose abzeichnete. Seine Hand wanderte über Lars' Hüfte, zupfte am Saum der engen Shorts und zog sie langsam von den schmalen Hüften seines Bruders, „Ich glaube, ich mag diese neue … wilde Seite an dir ...“ „Ach?“, Lars rollte die Hüften und sein Schwanz presste sich gegen Anders' flachen Bauch, „Ich glaube, ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen … mal die Kontrolle zu haben …“ Seine Stimme verlor sich in einem Seufzen, als Anders' Finger über seinen Körper wanderten, „Die Kontrolle über meinen frechen … aufmüpfigen Bruder ...“  
„Ach so soll das laufen?“, flüsterte Anders und leckte sich über die Lippen, als sein Schwanz, noch immer eingeklemmt zwischen ihren Körpern, protestierend zuckte. Aber, er musste zugeben, dass ihm diese Situation sehr gefiel. Es war etwas ganz Neues Lars die völlige Kontrolle zu überlassen und das Ganze dann noch in einem Flugzeug, mitten über dem Atlantik und umgeben von Hunderten Leuten, verlieh der Situation noch einen zusätzlichen Nervenkitzel.  
Lars nickte, „Genau. So WIRD es laufen ...“ Seine Lippen legten sich um Anders' Ohrläppchen, aber seine Finger wanderten über den weichen Stoff des Hoodies und er zog grinsend an den Bändern , „Ich will dich reiten …“ Anders schluckte schwer, sein Kopf schwirrte, nicht nur von Lars Nähe und der neuen, wilden Seite an seinen Zwilling, sondern auch alleine vom dem Gedanken, dass sie gleich in einem Flugzeug Sex haben würden, „Dann mach doch … Bevor die Flugbegleiter ihren Rundgang starten ...“  
Lars stahl sich ebenfalls einen Kuss, bevor er dann seine eigenen Shorts hinunter schob und seine feuchten Finger um seinen eigenen Schwanz legte. Anders biss sich erneut auf die vollen Lippen und versuchte das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als Lars sich vorbeugte und leise wisperte, „Ich war auf der Toilette … Und habe meine Finger ...“ Seine Worte verloren sich in einem Stöhnen, als Anders sich das Geschehen vorstellte, „Gott … Das hätte ich gerne gesehen ...“ „Mmmmh … Hast du ein Glück ...“, murmelte er, „Es könnte sein, dass ich es gefilmt habe ...“ Das nächste, dieses Mal reichlich frustrierte Aufstöhnen wurde von einem weiteren Kuss erstickt und Anders seufzte erleichtert, ließ eine Hand über Lars' Hüfte wandern und glitt in den Spalt zwischen die prallen Pobacken. „Macht dich das an, Anders?“, Lars hauchte es gegen die Lippen und stöhnte auf, als Anders' Finger den engen Muskelring massierten und erstmals in ihn glitten, „Dir vorzustellen, wie ich es mir selber besorge … Wie meine Finger … bis ich fast komme … mich kaum mehr zurückhalten kann ...“ Mit roten Wangen sah Lars zu seinem Zwilling und spreizte die Beine willig, als Anders' Finger tiefer in ihn glitten und den einen Punkt suchten.  
Der graue Hoodie war längst weiß gesprenkelt, aber Anders kümmerte es nicht, dass er nachher nach einer passenden Ausrede suchen müsste. Stattdessen starrte er Lars an, dessen filz graue, im Dämmerlicht beinahe schwarze Augen, sich weit öffneten, als Anders' Finger endlich den gewissen Punkt tief in seinem Inneren streifte, „Leise … Sonst weckst du die anderen noch auf ...“ „Halt die Klappe ...“, murmelte Lars und rieb sich gegen Anders, bevor er sich langsam auf den harten Schwanz des Jüngeren sinken ließ, „Oh Gott ...“ Er stöhnte noch einmal auf, rollte willig die Hüften und stöhnte in den immer fordernder werdenden Kuss. Eine Hand seines Zwillings lag auf Anders' Hüfte, bettelte um schnellere und tiefe Stöße, während Lars sich nun auf seinem Schoss bewegte. „Lars ...“, Anders holte qualvoll Luft und wehrte sich nicht, als die langen Finger seines Zwillings sich in seinem Haar verkrallten, „Du musst … leise sein … Beiß mich … oder so … Es ist mir egal … aber bitte ...“ „Aber … ich will nicht leise sein ...“, beschwerte Lars sich halblaut, „Ich will meinen Kopf in den Nacken werfen … Und deinen Namen hinausschreien ...“ Lars verstummte abrupt, ihm entwich ein Stöhnen und er ließ sich tiefer auf Anders' harten Schwanz sinken. Anders grub seine Zähne tief in seine vollen Lippen, bis er den metallischen Geschmack von Blut zu schmecken meinte, „Ich wünschte … du könntest … Aber, sie würden dich hören ...“  
Lars schmollte wieder, vergrub sein Gesicht aber an der Schulter seines Zwillings und wimmerte, „In Ordnung … Ich bin brav ...“ „Braver Junger ...“, murmelte Anders atemlos, holte dann aber tief Luft, als der Körper seines Zwillings sich plötzlich um ihn anspannte. Er konnte den heißen Atem an seinem Nacken fühlen und erwartete jeden Moment den Biss.  
Aber Lars küsste ihn nur in den Nacken, zog an der Hautfalte und rieb seine Nase über die Haut, „Weiter ...“ Anders gehorchte, getrieben von seinem eigenen Rausch und passte seine Stöße dem Takt von Lars, viel zu schnell schlagendem Herzen an. Lars lehnte sich zurück, taste nach Anders' Hand und legte ihre beiden Hände um seinen Schwanz. Die Tränen in seinen Augen nahm er gar nicht wahr und auch Anders holte nun mehr nur noch mühsam Luft, vollkommen gefangen in dem heranrollenden Orgasmus, der beide Zwillinge hinwegzuschwemmen drohte.  
Lars sank schließlich atemlos gegen seinen Zwilling, fühlte Anders tief in sich und wie etwas warmes, geradezu brennend heißes durch seinen Körper jagte. Ihre Hände legten sich fester um Lars' Schwanz, streichelten ihn geradezu mit brennendem Verlangen, bis Lars mit einem heißen Seufzen über ihre, ineinander verschlungenen Finger kam. Lars hob zitternd die klebrige Hand; löste sie aus Anders' Griff und strich seinem Zwilling eine verschwitzte Strähne aus dem geröteten Gesicht, „Machen wir das auf dem Rückflug noch mal …?“  
„Wir sollten uns wieder anziehen ...“, murmelte Anders anstelle einer direkten Antwort und schob Lars widerwillig von seinem Schoss, „Die Flugbegleiter müssten gleich ihre Runde machen ...“ „Scheiße … Ich hab fast vergessen, dass wir in einem Flugzeug sind ...“, murmelte Lars, angelte mit seinem Fuß nach seinen Shorts und erstarrte, als eines der Platzlichter einige Reihen vor ihnen aufflammte. „Wir könnten uns auf die Toilette schleichen ...“, murmelte Anders in das Ohr seines Zwillings und deutete auf die herumliegenden, auf Gang und Sitz verstreuten Kleidungsstücke, „Und dort noch eine Runde … bevor wir uns dann anziehen …?“  
Nach einem kurzen Zögern nickte Lars, sammelte eilig seine Sachen zusammen und hielt sie dann zusammengeknüllt vor seinen Schritt, um sich wenigstens etwas zu bedecken, falls doch noch jemand aufwachen und die beiden eindeutig zerzausten Zwillinge sehen sollte. Anders fühlte sich erstaunlich ruhig für jemanden, der nun nackt durch die dunklen, engen Gänge eines Flugzeugs laufen würde. Und der Gedanke, dass jeder, der zufällig aufsehen würde, sehen würde, was die Zwillinge miteinander getrieben hatten. Mit Lars' prallem Arsch direkt vor sich, fiel es ihm immer schwerer zu widerstehen und schließlich kniff er seinem Bruder in die Backen. Lars gab einen erstickten Aufschrei von sich und schüttelte dann frustriert den Kopf, „Warte bis zur Toilette … Aber nicht hier … zwei Sitzreihen vor unseren Eltern ...“


End file.
